Revive
by synstropezia
Summary: Kematian Erza membuat Jellal frustasi, tak terima dengan kematiannya. Jellal berusaha menghidupkan Erza kembali dengan menggunakan sihir terlarang revive.
1. Kuburan Erza

Summary : Kematian Erza membuat Jellal frustasi, tak terima dengan kematiannya. Jellal berusaha menghidupkan Erza kembali dengan menggunakan sihir terlarang revive.

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

A/N : Oh iya, cuman mw ngasih tau cerita ini terinspirasi dr anime Fullmetal Alchemist sama Mirai Nikki. Fullmetal Alchemist terinspirasi dari transumutasi manusianya (penghidupan kembali manusia yg sdh mati) Kalau Mirai Nikki terinspirasi dr survival gamenya. Sekian trms :D

Suasana di pemakaman begitu ramai, sesekali terdengar isak tangis dari beberapa orang. Seorang lelaki maju beberapa langkah dan memegang sebuah batu nisan, bertuliskan nama Erza Scarlet. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Erza, seorang penyihir kelas S dari gulid Fairy Tail. Pemuda itu memukul batu nisan tersebut, lalu menangis, air mata keluar dari matanya dengan begitu deras. Seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 12 tahun mendekati dia, dan memayunginya karena hujan.

"Jellal-san, sudahlah jika Erza melihatmu dari surga dia pasti sedih melihatmu menangis terus-menerus"

"Tapi…Tapi…Aku yang menyebabkan dia mati Wendy!"

"Itu bukan salahmu" Seorang yang lain buka mulut

"Tidak Natsu ini semua salahku, seandainya aku tidak mengambil misi itu Erza pasti masih bisa bersama dengan kita"

"Misi itu ya…Ya, itu benar-benar misi yang menyebalkan, itu salah misinya bukan kamu"

"…"

Misi itu, ya misi yang sangat tak terduga, padahal permintaannya simple sekali tetapi sampai merenggut nyawa penyihir class S ini. Cerita ini berawal dari tiga hari yang lalu…

_3 hari yang lalu_

_Seperti biasanya, Fairy Tail ada gulid yang ramai, penuh canda tawa dan juga pertengkaran yang tak terlewatkan. Erza yang saat itu sedang terdiam pergi menghampiri seseorang, ya sebut saja namanya Jellal. _

"_Apa kamu ada waktu?" Tanya Erza yang duduk disebelah Jellal_

"_Tentu, memang kenapa?"_

"_Mau menjalankan misi?"_

"_Bersama Natsu dan yang lainnya?"_

"_Tidak, hanya berdua" _

"_APA?! HANYA BERDUA?!" Ada yang berteriak didekat Jellal dan Erza_

_Ya, mereka adalah Natsu dan Gray, sahabat sekaligus rekan tim Erza. Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yaitu Lucy, hanya saja dia sedang tidak ada di gulid._

"_Memang kenapa?" Tanya Erza bingung_

"_Tidak, kalian menjalankan misi atau kencan?" Tanya Gray menggoda_

"_Tentu saja misi!" Teriak Erza kearah telinga Gray_

"_Baiklah, baiklah pergilah"_

"_Aku pikir kamu akan mencegatku atau protes"_

"_Tentu saja tidak"_

_Justru sebaliknya dengan tidak adanya Erza, Gray merasa lebih bebas, sepertinya Natsu sependapat dengan Gray. Kini mereka berdua berdiri didepan papan permintaan, ada begitu banyak permintaan dari yang mudah sampai yang sulit, semakin sulit misinya semakin banyak uang yang didapatkan._

"_Kau saja yang pilih misinya" Kata Erza_

"_Bagaimana kalau misi mencari bunga obat? Uangnya lumayan dan sepertinya misinya cukup mudah"_

"_Baiklah, lokasinya dimana?"_

"_Di gunung es"_

"_Maksudmu ?" ( Bener ga nama gunungnya?)_

"_Bukan, nama gunungnya kurang jelas tetapi aku tau dimana letaknya"_

"_Kalau begitu jangan buang waktu" Erza mengatakannya dengan mantap_

_Setelah misi tersebut disetujui oleh Mirajane, merekapun pergi ke gunung es. Ada begitu banyak salju disana, ya salju dimana-mana dan angin yang berhembus kencang. Setelah melewati tebing, mereka berdua sampai disebuah tempat yang begitu luas, disana tak ada goa, dan disisinya ada jurang yang begitu dalam, ditengah-tengahnya ada sebuah bunga. Pasti itu bunga obat, tanpa basa-basi Erza mengambil bunga itu, dan dari atas muncul…._

"_ERZA AWAS!"_

_Jellal mendorong Erza kesamping, seekor naga mendarat dengan begitu mulusnya. Badannya yang besar membuat tempat Jellal dan Erza berdiri berguncang, naga itu hendak menyerang mereka, dengan gesitnya Erza menahan serangan naga tersebut dengan pedangnya._

"_Jellal, serang!"_

_Nampaknya serangan Jellal tak terlalu berpengaruh pada naga tersebut, bahkan naga tersebut kelihatannya sangat marah. Ia menyemburkan es dari mulutnya secara terus-menerus. Baru 10 menit bertarung saja mereka berdua sudah terluka sangat parah. Pertarungan yang tak seimbang, apa mustahil jika manusia melawan naga?_

"_Serangan kita tak berpengaruh" Jellal mengatakannya sembari mengatur nafasnya_

"_Lebih baik kita pulang saja, lagipula kita sudah memenuhi permintaannya"_

"_Aku ragu, sepertinya naga itu takkan membiarkan kita keluar dari gunung ini hidup-hidup"_

"_Begitu ya…Hanya ada satu pilihan, kita harus melawannya lagi!"_

_Tanpa basa-basi lagi Erza menyerang naga tersebut menggunakan pedangnya, tindakannya terlalu gegabah, pikir Jellal. Entah sudah berapa banyak pedang Erza yang patah karena tak kuat menahan serangan dari naga tersebut, bahkan beberapa armor Erza juga rusak. Saat Erza lengah, naga tersebut bermaksud ingin menginjak tubuhnya. Jellal yang menyadari hal tersebut berlari kearah Erza, berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya seperti tadi._

"_Erza! Awas!"_

_Terlambat, naga tersebut meginjak Erza lalu menyerang Jellal menggunakan semburan esnya. Ia tak berdaya sama sekali, tetapi Jellal tetap berusaha bangkit berdiri dan menyerang naga itu. Akhirnya naga tersebut kalah, tetapi nyawa Erza tak bisa diselamatkan. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Jellal melihat Erza sudah tak bernyawa. Naga tersebut mati dan berubah menjadi sebuah batu, batu itu berwarna sapphire, tetapi itu bukanlah batu sapphire. Jellal memegang batu tersebut dan menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Erza, kau tidak mati bukan?"_

"_Ini semua bohongkan?"_

"_INI HANYA MIMPI BUKAN?!" Teriak Jellal_

"_Erza kumohon bangunlah Erza, Erza!"_

_Meski tubuhnya sudah digoyangkan beberapa kali tak ada respon dari Erza, ia benar-benar mati, ini bukan mimpi…Ini kenyataan! Jellal mengubur Erza dengan salju, ia menaruh bunga obat tersebut lalu berdoa. Setelah itu ia pergi untuk melapor, anehnya orang yang menulis permintaan itu tak kesal. Justru ia bertanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat membuat Jellal marah._

"_Kamu mendapatkan batu itu bukan?"_

"_Batu ini maksudmu?" Jellal menyodorkan sebuah batu yang tadi ia dapatkan_

"_Ya, batu itu. Aku tak mengiginkan bunga obat, yang kuinginkan adalah batu ini"_

"_Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?!"_

"_Aku memang menulis dipermintaan menginginkan bunga obat, tetapi sebenarnya bukan, aku sengaja menulis seperti itu supaya ada orang yang mau mengambil misi tersebut. Jika aku menulis di gunung tersebut ada naga, pasti misi itu tak akan diambil oleh siapapun bukan?" Tanyanya_

"_BAKA! Apa kau tau?! Misi itu merenggut nyawa temanku"_

"_Peduli amat, yang penting serahkan batu itu, aku akan membayarmu sepuluh kali lipat"_

"_AKU TAK MAU DIBAYAR! DAN UNTUK APA BATU INI?!"_

"_Batu itu adalah batu purifed, purfied sapphire lebih tepatnya. Batu itu bisa memberiku hidup abadi! Dan juga batu itu bisa menghidupkan seseorang yang telah mati, menyembukan seseorang dari sakit parah, dan lain-lain" Ia mengatakannya dengan begitu senang_

"_Seharusnya kau menuruti hukum alam! Semua manusia pada akhirnya akan mati, untuk apa hidup abadi?! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan batu ini! Dan ini adalah hadiah perpisahan dariku"_

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Jellal menonjok pipi orang tersebut sampai hidungnya berdarah dan wajahnya bonyok. Beberapa pengawal membawa Jellal keluar, mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh, karena luka yang diterimanya, ia cukup kesulitan untuk berdiri. Sekitar jam 5 sore, Jellal sampai di Fairy Tail, semua orang menjadi heran melihat Jellal terluka sangat parah._

"_Ada apa denganmu? Lukamu parah" Tanya Wendy_

"_Aku baik-baik saja" Ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan_

"_Dimana Erza?" Tanya Gray yang tengak-tengok kesana kemari mencari Erza_

"_Dia….Dia…"_

"_Erza kenapa?!" Tanya Natsu dan Gray bersamaan_

"_Dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama kita lagi"_

"_Maksudmu….Dia…"_

"_Dia meninggal…"_

_Suasana menjadi hening seketika, secara tiba-tiba Natsu memukul wajah Jellal hingga ia terpelanting. Natsu menunjukkan wajah yang sangat marah, lalu berubah menjadi sedih dan dia menangis, begitu juga dengan Gray dan Wendy._

"_Kenapa Erza bisa meninggal? Kenapa?! Misinya kan mudah, kenapa Erza bisa sampai meninggal? Jawab aku Jellal!"_

"_Misinya tidak mudah, sulit"_

"_Memang di gunung itu kamu melakukan apa saja?!"_

"_Mengambil bunga obat"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Lalu, dari langit muncul sebuah naga"_

"_Naga…?" Natsu menunjukkan raut wajah yang tak percaya_

"_Kau bohongkan?" Tanya Gray_

"_Tidak, aku serius. Naga tersebut meginjak Erza sampai tulangnya remuk, karena ia terluka parah badannya tak sanggup lagi, hingga nyawanya jadi taruhan"_

"_Sial! Lalu apa naga itu masih hidup?" _

"_Sudah mati, disaat-saat terakhir aku berhasil mengalahkannya"_

"_Begitu ya…Dimana mayatnya?"_

"_Hilang"_

_Berita tersebut menyebar dengan sangat cepat, Jellal sengaja berkata jika mayat Erza hilang. Padahal mayatnya berada di gunung tersebut. Ia memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada anggota gulid. Jellal menceritakan kebenaran dibalik misi tersebut, dan sekarang disinlah mereka di kuburan._

_End flashback…_

"Ini semua kenyataannya ya…"

"Semua juga sedih Jellal-san"

"Mungkin aku harus mencobanya"

"Mencoba apa?"

"Gomen, ini rahasiaku aku tak bisa memberitaunya pada siapapun. Aku pergi dulu"

"Hey Jellal! Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Gray

"Ke gunung es"

"Untuk apa?" Giliran Natsu yang bertanya

Tak ada jawaban dari Jellal, semakin lama ia semakin jauh saja. Teriakan Natsu dan Gray tak ia pedulikan. Cukup lama ia berjalan sampailah ia di kuburan Erza, menggali kuburannya lalu menggendong mayatnya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada mayat Erza?

Bersambung…


	2. Berhasil

Supaya tak terlalu dicurigai, Jellal memasukkan mayat Erza kedalam sebuah karung. Sekarang ia berdiri tepat didepan rumahnya, mengambil kunci rumahnya dan membuka pintunya. Rumah tersebut memang tak terlalu luas, tetapi cukup nyaman. Jellal berjalan kesebuah tempat, lalu membuka pintunya. Ternyata ruangan itu adalah perpustakaan, perpustakaan yang sangat luas dan ada begitu banyak rak buku disana.

Matanya mencari kesetiap rak buku, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan buku itu. Ya, buku itu…Sebuah buku berisi sihir-sihir terlarang. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Jellal membuka setiap halaman demi halaman, setelah menemukan halaman yang dicarinya, ia melakukan langkah-langkah yang terdapat didalam buku tersebut. Menggambar sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan kapur putih, menaruh beberapa lilin disekitar lingkaran tersebut, dan yang terakhir dia menempatkan mayat Erza ditengah-tengah lingkaran tersebut.

Seperti ritual saja, apa yang hendak dilakukannya? Pasti kalian sudah tau…Ya, dia ingin menghidupkan Erza kembali, Jellal mengambil sebuah pisau dari dapur lalu menyayat tangan kanannya sendiri menggunakan pisau tersebut. Darah keluar dari tangannya, ia berjalan kearah mayat Erza lalu mengguyurkan darah dari tangan kanannya kebadan mayat tersebut. Persiapanpun selesai total, ini adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jellal.

Ia mematikan lampu perpustakaan, berdiri dan meletakkan tangan kananya didadanya. Membaca sebuah mantra.

"Aku, Jellal Fernandes hendak membuka gerbang antara surga dan neraka, hidupkanlah kembali orang yang sudah mati didepanku ini dengan menggunakan batu kutukan ini"

Jellal mengambil batu purifed sapphire dari kantongnya menggunakan tangan kiri. Secara tiba-tiba batu dan lingkaran sihir yang tadi dia gambar bersinar, mayat Erza melayang-layang di udara dan muncul sebuah sinar yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Cahaya tersebutpun hilang, Jellal kembali membuka matanya dan kini dihadapannya sendiri muncul sosok Erza.

"Erza, itukah kamu?"

"Jadi kau adalah orang yang menghidupkanku. Namamu Jellal Fernandes bukan? Dimasa lalu kita adalah sahabat, tetapi sekarang kita adalah musuh!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak usah bertanya!"

Dengan kejamnya Erza menendang Jellal hingga ia terpelanting kebelakang dan menabrak tembok. Erza jongkok dan berdiri tepat didepan Jellal.

"Kamu adalah orang yang menghidupkanku, apa aku harus memanggilku Jellal-sama? Ah, ah, tidak perlu karna kamu bukanlah tuanku! Terima kasih mau menghidupkanku, sampai jumpa"

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan Jellal tak dihiraukan oleh Erza. Dia adalah Erza yang berbeda, sangat berbeda. Apa ia gagal? Apa ia hanya berhasil 90% menghidupkan Erza? Wataknya berubah 100% dari aslinya. Saat itu juga Jellal langsung memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, bukan karna tendangan tadi, ini terjadi karena hal lain. Dia juga merasa jika mata kanannya gelap, apa dia kehilangan mata kanannya? Tubuhnya mendadak jadi lemah, ia pingsan saat itu juga.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Jellal, karena tak dikunci ia langsung masuk dan mencari Jellal. Sampailah ia didepan ruang perpustakaan, disana begitu berantakan, lilin-lilin yang tadi menyala mati. Dia sempat mencium bau darah, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Jellal yang pingsan dengan darah disekitar mulutnya.

"Jellal-san! Kamu kenapa?"

"Tunggu, aku akan membawamu ke kamar"

Ternyata dia adalah Wendy, ruang perpustakaan tak terlalu jauh dari kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, Wendy membaringkan tubuh Jellal di ranjang, dia menggunakan sihir penyembuh dan membalut tangan kanan Jellal menggunakan perban. Tak lama kemudian Jellal membuka matanya, disana ada Wendy yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar"

"Aku dimana?"

"Di ruang kamarmu, tadi aku melihat Jellal-san pingsan di ruang perpustakaan. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab Jellal berbohong

"Kumohon jangan bohong…Kenapa tiba-tiba mata kananmu hilang? Aku juga merasakan jika Jellal-san kehilangan beberapa organ dalam"

"….."

"Jellal-san beritau aku, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Wendy seperti ingin menangis

"Ini rahasia kita berdua, jangan beritau siapapun. Oke?"

"Oke"

Jellal menceritakan semuanya, awalnya Wendy sempat terkejut karena Jellal berusaha menghidupkan Erza, meski akhirnya berhasil Jellal harus membayarnya. Membayar dengan beberapa organ tubuhnya.

"Oh, begitu rupanya…Lalu sekarang Erza-san dimana?"

"Entahlah, jika kamu bertemu dengannya jauhi dia"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia bukanlah Erza yang dulu kita kenal, dia monster…Sepertinya aku tak 100% berhasil, jika aku 100% berhasil seharusnya watak Erza tak berubah. Gomen, aku melakukan hal yang bodoh, apalagi menghidupkan seseorang itu adalah hal yang tabu. Kalau ketahuan mungkin aku bisa dipenjara"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tau Jellal-san memiliki niat baik, arigato…"

Wendy memeluk Jellal, dan Jellal juga balas memeluknya. Tiba-tiba saja Jellal memiliki firasat buruk, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari kearah pintu keluar.

"Tunggu! Jellal-san kau mau kemana? Tubuhmu belum sepenuhnya pulih"

"Aku harus mencari Erza!"

"Biar aku saja yang mencarinya"

"Tidak, aku harus bertanggung jawab. Aku harus mencarinya sebelum dia melakukan hal-hal gila"

Sayang tubuhnya belum kuat, lagi-lagi Jellal muntah darah. Wendy menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, dan sekarang ia berdiri tepat didepan Jellal.

"Jellal-san, biarkan aku yang mencarinya jangan menanggung beban sendiri. Beristirahatlah, ya?"

"…"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jika sudah menemukan Erza-san aku akan meminta Warren untuk mengirimkan telepati kepadamu"

"Berhati-hatilah Wendy"

"Pasti"

Kini Wendy berusaha untuk mencari Erza, sedangkan Erza sendiri berkeliaran di sekitar pasar. Sepertinya dia akan menuju suatu tempat…Ya, dia akan menuju Fairy Tail! Apa yang akan dilakukan Erza setelah sampai di Fairy Tail?

Bersambung…

Balasan riview :

aria : kecewa ga Erza meninggal? Oke deh, aku bikin biar seru. Makasih ya udah riview, kpn2 riview lagi ya kalau cerita ini update :D


	3. Erza

A/N : Aku mau ngomong, sebenarnya udh ada chap 3 cerita rivive. Tapi, filenya hilang (Nangis2GAJETapipenuhsemangat) Ya, aku semangat karna aku liat ceritanya dibaca 100 orang ._.

Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu membunuh semua anggota Fairy Tail. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja Erza menghancurkan tembok gulid Fairy Tail dengan sekali tebas. Matanya menunjukkan niat untuk membunuh, semua yang berada di gulid nampak terkejut, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang melarikan diri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sedangkan Wendy sendiri masih mencari Erza dan sesekali ia bertanya ke beberapa warga.

"Hey! Kalau mau masuk lewat pi…." Ucapan Natsu langsung terhenti setelah melihat Erza

"Eh, Erza?" Lucy agak bingung melihat Erza

"Tunggu, siapa tau dia bukan Erza" Jawab Gray

"Ada apa denganmu Gray? Aku ini memang Erza"

"Bukankah kau sudah mati?" Tanya Gray pada Erza

"Apa Jellal bohong?" Giliran Natsu yang bertanya

"Jellal tidak bohong, aku memang sudah mati, tetapi aku dihidupkan kembali menggunakan sihir rivive"

"Sihir rivive…"

"Kau tau sesuatu Lucy?"

"Aku pernah membacanya dibuku, sihir itu digunakan untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati dengan menggunakan batu purifed. Sihir tersebut mengorbankan salah satu anggota tubuh, bahkan nyawa taruhannya"

"Sepertinya kamu tau cukup banyak Lucy"

"Kamu mengingat kami semua?" Tanya Lucy ke Erza dengan harapan Erza akan menjawab ya

"Ya, aku mengingat kalian semua. Master pertama Mavis, master yang sekarang Makarov, rekan satu timku Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy dan orang yang kucintai Jellal"

"Ternyata kamu benar-benar Erza!" Natsu terlihat sangat senang, begitu juga Gray, Lucy dan Happy

"Dimasa lalu kita bersahabat bukan?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan senyum yang terkesan mengerikan

"Memang, lalu?" Jawab Gray yang merasa agak ngeri melihat senyum Erza

"Jika begitu dimasa sekarang kita adalah musuh!"

Secara tiba-tiba Erza mendorong Lucy hingga ia membentur tiang. Lalu, dengan kejamnya Erza mencekik leher Lucy sampai ia merasa kesakitan. Lucy berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kunci dari kantongnya, tetapi ia gagal. Erza yang mengetahuinya langsung memegang kedua tangan Lucy dan meremasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gray terlihat sangat kesal melihat perbuatan Erza

"Kamu sudah melihatnya bukan? Kenapa? Tidak berani menyerang?"

"Kau!"

Gray tidak menyerang melainkan Natsu yang menyerang. Pukulan tersebut tepat mengenai Erza, keluar sedikit darah dari hidungnya dan langsung saja ia menjilatnya, ketika Erza memukul balik Natsu. Natsu langsung terpental kebelakang dan menabrak meja sampai-sampai mejanya rusak.

"Sial! Sejak kapan kau jadi sekuat ini?"

"Semenjak Jellal menghidupkanku! Sihir rivive membuat kekuatanku bertambah berkali-kali lipatnya"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan sihir itu. Sepertinya aku harus menghajarmu supaya kamu sadar jika kami adalah temanmu!"

Natsu mengeluarkan jurus Karyuu no Tekken, dengan mudahnya Erza menghindari pukulan tersebut dan akhirnya Natsu malah memukul Lucy. Sekarang keadaan Lucy benar-benar sekarat, lukanya parah. Setelah tau jika Natsu memukul Lucy, raut wajah Natsu berubah seketika, ia sangat terkejut melihat Lucy yang pingsan karena dipukul olehnya.

"Seperti biasanya, kau ceroboh Natsu"

"Dan seperti biasanya, kau kuat Erza" Jawab Natsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Kenapa? Sedih karena telah memukul Lucy?"

"Hey jawab aku!"

"Jawab!"

Karena Natsu tidak juga menjawab, Erza memukul wajahnya sampai bengkak. Tiba-tiba saja Wendy muncul, ia terlihat sangat senang karena telah berhasil menemukan Erza, tetapi tidak dengan Erza ia menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat kesal.

"Erza-san"

"Apa?"

"Wendy, jangan kesini!" Teriak Gray dari kejauhan

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Dia bukanlah Erza yang dulu. Asal kamu tau, yang menghancurkan tembok gulid adalah Erza, bahkan Erza membuat Lucy sekarat"

"Apa itu benar Erza-san?" Tanya Wendy

"Tentu saja benar" Erza menyeringai

Kaki Wendy saat itu juga langsung goyah. Ternyata benar apa kata Jellal, wataknya berubah 100%! Ingin rasanya Wendy tidak mempercayai hal tersebut, tetapi ia tak bisa menghindari kenyataan.

"Aku benci dengan wajahmu itu" Kata Erza sambil menendang Wendy

"Kenapa tidak balas menyerang, huh?" Tanya Erza yang masih menendang Wendy

"Hentikan!"

"Akhirnya kau buka mulut juga, kenapa? Tidak tahan melihatku menendang Wendy?"

"Kau…"

"Ayo serang aku menggunakan sihir esmu itu!" Tantang Erza

Muncul sebuah palu besar diatas kepala Erza, Erza tau ia tidak bisa menghindar. Jadi, Erza menggunakan Wendy sebagai perisainya, palu besar yang terbentuk dari es tersebut tepat mengenai Wendy, sama seperti Lucy. Wendy terkapar tak berdaya dan terluka parah setelah menerima serangan Gray.

"Wendy!Wendy!"

"Gray-san…"

Kini Wendy sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Melihat Wendy yang pingsan benar-benar membuat Erza sangat senang, dia merasa senang setiap kali ada yang terluka atau pun menunjukkan wajah yang terkesan putus asa.

"Hahahaha, ternyata kau sama bodohnya dengan Natsu!" Tawa Erza

"DIAM! Selanjutnya siapa lagi yang akan kau jadikan korban, hah?!"

"Selanjutnya adalah kau Gray!"

Erza men-summon pedangnya dan mengarahkannya kearah Gray, pedangnya tepat berhenti diwajah Gray. Erza terhenti karena ia melihat seseorang yang tak seharusnya muncul disaat-saat seperti ini, ia merasa jika orang tersebut muncul maka semua kesenangannya akan sirna seketika.

"Erza, hentikan!"

"Kau…Tidak seharusnya kau muncul Jellal"

"Aku akan menghentikanmu"

"Lakukan saja jika bisa dan sepertinya kau adalah korbanku yang ketiga!"

Karena lukanya belum sembuh total, gerakan Jellal menjadi agak lambat. Dengan mudahnya Erza membaca setiap gerakan Jellal dan melancarkan serangan. Ia berhasil memojokkan Jellal, dengan kejamnya ia menusuk perut Jellal menggunakan pedangnya. Rasanya gulid sudah seperti lautan darah saja, dengan sekuat tenaga Jellal berusaha melepaskan pedang yang menusuk perutnya. Akhirnya ia pun berhasil, meski begitu ia sudah tak bisa bergerak. Kalau Erza melanjutkan serangannya, bisa-bisa Jellal mati kehabisan darah.

"Sepertinya kau akan mati kehabisan darah"

"Aku tidak akan mati sebelum membunuhmu!"

"Lupakan saja, itu hanya mimpi, mimpi yang tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan! Aku akan mengakhirimu dengan tusukan ini"

Pedang tersebut tepat berada dijantung Jellal. Saat Erza hendak menusukkan pedangnya, tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dihadapannya, tidak lain adalah kakek Makarov, master dari gulid Fairy Tail.

"Pengganggu sudah muncul rupanya…Baiklah, kali ini kau selamat Jellal. Tapi ingatlah hal ini, aku akan datang lagi nanti, aku pasti akan membunuh kalian semua dan membunuhmu. Camkan itu Jellal dan juga semua yang ada disini"

Erza langsung menghilang dari hadapan Jellal dan kakek Makarov. Gulid benar-benar berantakan, Jellal sendiri sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa kamu melakukannya, Jellal?"

"Gomen, ini semua salahku"

Ya, semuanya tau Erza bisa kembali kapanpun dia mau. Selanjutnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Erza? Entah mengapa Jellal memiliki firasat buruk soal itu.

Bersambung…


	4. Game

Sudah seminggu lamanya Jellal, Wendy, dan Lucy dirawat di rumah sakit. Kondisi mereka belum membaik sepenuhnya. Yang paling membuat mereka khawatir adalah Erza, dia bisa saja menyerang Fairy Tail kapapun. Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar tempat dimana Jellal, Wendy dan Lucy dirawat. Dia bukanlah Gray maupun Natsu, dia bukan member Fairy Tail.

Sepertinya ia seorang wanita, ia menggunakan sebuah jubah hitam yang menutupi badan dan wajahnya. Benar-benar misterius, Jellal yang saat itu berada dalam keadaan sadar terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang tersebut. Secara tiba-tiba orang misterius tersebut berlari mendekati Jellal, sedangkan Jellal sendiri dengan sigapnya mengambil pisau dari meja didekatnya, menodongkan pisau tersebut tepat dileher wanita misterius itu. Jika wanita tersebut bergerak satu langkah lagi, lehernya bisa saja tertusuk.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Jellal serius

"Aku? Kamu benar-benar ingin tau?"

"Jangan main-main! Jika kamu tidak menjawabnya aku akan mengiris lehermu itu dengan pisau ini"

"Tak baik galak pada seorang wanita"

Ia membuka jubahnya, dan kini Jellal bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah wanita tersebut. Betapa kagetnya Jellal setelah tau jika dia adalah Erza, apa yang hendak dilakukannya?

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?" Jellal masih menodongkan pisau keleher Erza

"Hanya ingin menjengukmu, tidak boleh?"

"Kau bohong kan?"

"Jika kamu merasa aku berbohong, maka tusuklah leherku ini dengan pisau itu. Aku ingin lihat apa kau berani melakukannya!" Tantang Erza

"Kau!"

Jellal hendak menusuk leher Erza, tetapi ia tak bisa. Tangannya terasa kaku dan berat untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Erza menyingkirkan pisau tersebut dari tangan Jellal, dan kini giliran lah dia yang menodongkan pedang keleher Jellal.

"Benar kan, kau takut"

"….."

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?!" Seseorang membuka pintu

"Apa kabar dokter?" Erza menyeringai kearah dokter tersebut

"Si…si…siapa kamu?" Tanya dokter itu ketakutan

"Kau tak perlu tau, sekarang kau harus mati ditanganku!"

Dengan kejamnya Erza menebas tubuh dokter tersebut dengan pedangnya. Darah segarpun keluar dari tubuhnya. Wendy yang baru saja terbangun, kaget melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Darah berceceran kemana-mana, dengan darah tersebut Erza menulis sesuatu ditembok. Ia menyeringai kearah Wendy dan Jellal. Matanya seakan berkata MATI! Karna penasaran Jellal turun dari ranjangnya dan melihat pesan yang Erza tulis, setelah Jellal melihat pesan itu, sekejap Erza menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Ano…Jellal-san apa yang Erza-san tulis?"

"Mati atau hidup?"

"Apa maksudnya?" Mendadak Wendy menjadi ketakutan

"Entahlah, tetapi dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang gila…"

Keesokan harinya semua berjalan dengan normal seperti biasanya. Meski begitu, Jellal merasa akan terjadi suatu hal yang buruk, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke gulid padahal ia belum pulih sepenuhnya. Semua orang terlihat tengah berkumpul, ada apa? Jellal menerobos keramaian, setelah ia sampai dipaling depan matanya terbelalak melihat Erza yang berdiri diatas meja.

"Karena Jellal sudah datang, aku akan memberitau apa maksud kedatanganku ini"

"Jadi, apa maumu?" Tanya Natsu

"Hanya satu. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan permainan?"

"Apa itu?" Sekarang giliran Gray yang bertanya

"Sederhana saja, permainan hidup dan mati. Kalian mengerti bukan?"

Permainan hidup dan mati? Permainan macam apa itu? Jellal terlihat geram mendengar permainan yang akan diadakan Erza, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung saja protes.

"Tunggu! Permianan macam apa itu? Hidup bukan untuk dipermainkan, kau tau itu?!" Teriak Jellal kearah Erza

"Terserah kamu mau protes apa, aku akan tetap mengadakannya"

"Kakek mana mungkin setuju!"

"Kakek? Maksudmu Makarov? Baiklah, Natsu dan kalian semua dengarkanlah baik-baik. Makarov, master gulid ini telah aku jadikan sandera!"

"Maksudmu? Jangan bohong!"

"Apa kamu pikir aku bohong Natsu? Lihatlah tatapan mataku, aku tidak berbohong" Erza menatap Natsu dengan sangat serius

"Kalian mau kakek tua itu selamat bukan? Jadi, kalian harus mengikuti permainanku ini!"

"Sebentar, aku tidak bisa langsung percaya begitu saja. Tunjukkan kalau kakek memang menjadi sandera" Pinta Gray pada Erza

"Baiklah, lihatlah baik-baik!"

Entah darimana tiba-tiba saja Erza memegang master Makarov, ia nampak tak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya diikat oleh sebuah tali khusus yang membuatnya tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Semua hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya, ternyata Erza benar-benar serius.

"Jadi?" Tanya Erza pada mereka semua

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Levy ke Natsu

"Jika tidak mengikuti permainannya, bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkan kakek?"

"Bagus, bagus. Karna Natsu setuju maka permainan ini akan diadakan. Peraturannya sederhana, sesuai nama gamenya hidup dan mati, kalian harus membunuh. Kalian semua akan dikirim kesuatu dunia di tempat yang berbeda, jika bertemu dengan seseorang maka akan muncul kotak lacrima dan kalian harus berduel sampai salah satu diantara kalian mati!"

"Jika tidak membunuhnya?" Tanya Jet

"Maka duel tidak akan berakhir"

"Pesertanya?"

"Baka, tentu saja kalian semua! Kalian harus ikut dalam permainanku"

"Termasuk Lucy, Wendy dan Jellal?"

"Ya, aku tidak peduli meski mereka terluka"

"Tapi Wendy dan Lucy masih berada di rumah sakit!" Natsu tak terima dengan perkataan Erza barusan

"Tidak lagi, karna sebentar lagi mereka akan berada tepat didepan mata kalian semua"

Sama seperti tadi, tiba-tiba saja Lucy dan Wendy berada tepat didepan mereka. Wendy menengok kesana kemari merasa heran begitu juga dengan Lucy.

"Aku akan menjelaskan ulang, aku akan mengadakan permainan hidup dan mati. Kalian semua akan dikirim kedunia yang berbeda di tempat berbeda, jika bertemu seseorang maka akan muncul kotak lacrima dan kalian harus berduel sampai salah satu diantara kalian mati"

"Erza-san ka…" Ucapan Wendy terhenti

"DIAM! Kalian harus membunuh dengan pedang yang berada ditangan kanan kalian, tetapi bukan berarti harus berduel menggunakan pedang, kalian masih boleh menggunakan sihir. Pokoknya setelah lawan KO tusuklah jantungnya dengan pedang tersebut. Semoga beruntung. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

"Jika menang, apa hadiahnya?" Tanya Natsu

"Hanya satu orang yang akan menang, jika ia berhasil menemukanku maka hadiahnya ia harus berduel denganku. Kalau dia kalah, maka tamatlah nasib Fairy Tail"

"Nasib Fairy Tail berada ditangan pemenang?" Lucy terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan Erza barusan

"Ya, benar. Sudahlah lebih kita langsung mulai saja, semoga berhasil aku akan menonton kalian lewat layar lacrima"

Tiba-tiba saja mereka semua berada disebuah dunia yang cukup aneh, seperti labirin. Jellal melihat sekitarnya, hanya ada dirinya dan didepannya hanya ada satu jalan. Tanpa ragu ia pergi ke jalan tersebut sambil memegang erat pedangnya, siapapun lawannya akan ia lawan bahkan meski harus membunuhnya. Tujuan Jellal hanya satu, bertemu dengan Erza dan melawannya.

Bersambung…


	5. Wendy vs Mystogan

Wendy POV

Dimana aku? Aku melihat sekeliling, tidak ada siapapun. Sepertinya semuanya terpencar ketempat yang berbeda-beda, karena hanya ada satu jalan aku pergi kearah jalan tersebut. Harapanku hanya satu, semoga saja aku tidak bertemu dengan siapapun. Setiap memikirkan jika aku harus membunuh, itu benar-benar membuatku ketakutan. Kini aku tengah melihat pedang yang kupegang ditangan kananku ini, benar-benar tajam…

Tanpa kusadari, aku melihat begitu banyak jalan dihadapanku. Kiri, kanan, atau lurus? Aku yakin ada jalan buntu disana. Saat menggunakan penciumanku, aku merasa hidungku sangat sakit. Ada apa ini? Muncul sebuah layar lacrima, Erza seperti ingin memberitau sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku lupa memberitau. Perhatian, bagi kalian para dragon slayer, kalian tidak diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan penciuman kalian. Lebih baik gunakan saja keberuntungan, sekian terima kasih"

Sekarang aku benar-benar dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang berat. Jalan mana yang harus kupilihih? Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat dan berpikir, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memilih jalan lurus. Semoga pilihanku tidak salah.

Erza POV

"Wendy memilih jalan lurus, disana ada Mystogan tak lama lagi mereka akan berduel. Ini pasti menarik" Erza mengatakannya sambil menatap layar lacrima besar yang berada didepannya

"Erza, mengapa kau menciptakan permainan ini?" Tanya kakek Makarov

"Aku menciptakannya karna aku suka, lagipula aku penasaran bagaimana jika anggota Fairy Tail saling membunuh"

"Dragon slayer tidak diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan penciumannya, kau pasti punya suatu tujuan bukan?"

"Ya, benar. Coba kakek pikirkan, jika mereka bisa mencium bau tubuh seseorang dari jalan tersebut, aku yakin mereka pasti akan memilih jalan yang tidak ada bau tubuh orang. Jika begitu, mereka bisa saja menang dengan mudah tanpa membunuh. Itu tidak seru bukan?"

"Permainan ini benar-benar keterlaluan…"

"DIAM! Jangan banyak komentar. Lebih baik kakek menonton dari layar lacrima saja"

Wendy POV

Sudah cukup lama berjalan aku belum juga menemukan ujung jalannya, sepertinya aku mengambil jalan yang benar. Ya, aku sempat tersenyum untuk sesaat. Tiba-tiba saja langkahku terhenti, aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan melihat Mystogan dari balik tembok. Ternyata aku memilih jalan yang salah…Aku memutuskan untuk mundur, tetapi tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah dinding lacrima besar yang menutupi jalan. Lagi-lagi Erza muncul.

"Hey Wendy, kau mana boleh mundur?! Cepatlah maju dan lawan Mystogan"

"Wendy…?" Mystogan menengok kearah Wendy

"Mystogan-san…" Aku masih melihatnya dari balik tembok

"Baiklah. Semuanya dengarkan! Duel pertama adalah Wendy vs Mystogan, jika kalian mau kalian bisa menyaksikannya. Sekian terima kasih" Erza mengumumkan

Berduel dengan Mystogan? Aku harus membunuhnya? Aku mana bisa melakukannya, ini gila! Kami berdua terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas dipikiranku, mungkin aku tak harus membunuhnya, mungkin hanya dengan membuatnya terluka aku bisa menang.

"Maaf, aku harus melakukannya. Tenryuu No Houkou!"

Serangan itu mengenainya, tetapi dia sama sekali tak membalas seranganku. Apa aku bisa melakukannya? Serangan demi serangan terus kukeluarkan, tetapi Mystogan sama sekali tidak membalas seranganku, bahkan sekarang dia sudah terluka parah. Muncul perasaan bersalah didalam hatiku, tak seharusnya aku begini…

"Kenapa kamu tidak menyerangku?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kumohon jawab!" Teriakku kearah Mystogan

"Aku mana bisa menyerangmu, lagipula aku pernah menyelamatkanmu. Mana mungkin aku membunuhmu?"

"Benar, Mystogan-san pernah menyelamatkanku…"

"Jika kamu mau membunuhku, bunuh saja. Difilm-film biasanya seseorang yang menyelamatkan orang lain akan dibunuh bukan akhirnya?"

"Baka!"

Kini aku memeluknya dan menangis. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin melakukannya? Permainan ini benar-benar membuatku gila, aku menyerang seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Orang macam apa aku ini?!

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanyanya padaku

"Aku…Aku ini bodoh…Bukannya balas budi malah menyerangmu. Lagipula ini bukan film, ini kehidupan nyata!"

"Aku memang pantas dibunuh olehmu, aku pernah meninggalkanmu dulu"

"Ups…Maaf mengganggu. Lebih baik kalian hentikan drama konyol itu, mengerti? Nah, Wendy karena Mystogan sudah sekarat, lebih baik kamu membunuhnya sekarang"

Aku masih memegang pedang ditangan kananku, akan tetapi tangan kananku gemetaran. Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa melakukannya, karena itu aku melempar pedang tersebut jauh-jauh.

"Ternyata kamu memang tidak bisa melakukannya" Ucap Erza dari layar lacrima

"Lagipula, Mystogan-san pernah menyelamatkan hidupku. Jika aku membunuhnya itu berarti aku orang yang tak tau balas budi"

"Ingat peraturannya, duel tidak akan berakhir jika salah satu belum mati. Artinya duel ini masih berlanjut"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tetap tidak bisa membunuhnya…"

"Begitu ya…Hmm…Mystogan apa kau tau, apa yang akan terjadi jika duel ini tidak berakhir?"

"Tidak, memang apa?" Tanyanya balik ke Erza

"Inilah yang akan terjadi!"

Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja melayang-layang diudara. Nafasku terasa sangat sesak, badanku sangat sakit rasanya tenagaku perlahan-lahan menghilang. Perlahan-lahan kesadaranku menghilang dan aku benar-benar menutup mataku.

"Wendy!" Teriak Mystogan

"Itulah akibatnya jika salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang membunuh!"

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu pada Wendy, kumohon…" Pintanya

"Sebanyak apapun kau memohon aku akan tetap menyiksanya. Kalau begitu kuberikan kau dua pilihan"

"Apa pilihannya?"

"Aku menyiksa Wendy sampai dia mati atau kamu membunuh dirimu sendiri. Pilihlah yang kamu suka"

"Jika aku membunuh diriku sendiri, apa Wendy selamat?"

"Ya, dia selamat dan bisa melanjutkan gamenya"

Samar-samar aku mendengar jika Mystogan akan bunuh diri. Apa dia gila? Aku harus menghentikannya, bagaimana pun caraya.

"Ja…ja…jangan.." Ucapku

"Rupanya kau masih bisa berbicara. Tapi, aku tak ingin kau bicara. Tutup mulutmu!"

"A…aaa…..aaaa…."

"Wendy!"

"Cepat bunuh diri, kalau tidak akan kucekik terus lehernya sampai dia mati. Apa ada pesan terakhir sebelum kau bunuh diri?"

"Aku mencintaimu Wendy"

Setelah berkata begitu, tubuhku jatuh dan kini aku terbaring dilantai. Aku masih merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhku, aku juga agak kesulitan untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata. Samar-samar mataku melihat darah yang sangat banyak, seperti lautan darah saja. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aku umumkan, pemenang duel ini adalah Wendy!"

"A…a…ap….a…ma….ma…k..sud…mu?" Tanyaku pada Erza

"Baka, kau menang. Oh iya, wajar saja jika kamu tidak tau apapun. Kuberitau ya, Mystogan sudah bunuh diri dan dia berkata jika dia mencintaimu"

Mati? Bunuh diri? Itu semua bohong bukan? Air mata mengalir dengan derasnya dari mataku. Sekarang aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tubuhku lemah dan mataku perlahan-lahan menutup, sebelumnya aku ingin berkata jika aku juga mencintaimu Mystogan…

Erza POV

"Sepertinya Wendy tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan. Aku nyatakan dia gugur!"

"Apa Mystogan benar-benar mati?"

"Dia memang mati, kenapa? Kakek merasa sedih?"

"Kenapa kamu menjadi seperti ini?"

"Itu karena Jellal gagal, kalau kakek mau tau lebih lanjut tanya saja pada dia. Oh iya, omong-omong soal Jellal sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Natsu. Siapa yang kakek dukung?"

"…"

"Tidak tau harus berkata apa ya? Jujur, aku mendukung Jellal"

"Kenapa kamu mendukungnnya?"

"Karena aku ingin melawannya, itu saja"

"Apa tidak ada alasan lain?"

"Jangan bertanya lagi! Berisik…"

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain mengapa aku ingin melawan Jellal. Tetapi, itu adalah rahasia. Kini aku menatap kembali layar lacrima, sepertinya duel kedua akan segera dimulai.

Bersambung…


End file.
